Sekusu in Shibuya
by OwTheEdge
Summary: Star and Marco take a much needed holiday in Japan. Things take a turn similar to certain "works" from said country.


The commuter train quaked lightly as it glided across the track. From out the window, buildings, vehicles, and people zipped by. Spirits and activity were at an all time high in the Land of the Rising Sun. It was the most ideal day to travel as well as the busiest.

The train was mostly silent save for the rolling of its wheels, a few coughs here and there, and some distant idle chatter. All manner of businessmen, citizens, and travelers were crammed into each car like mobile packs of sardines, with nary any space to move or even breathe. But still, this was the cheapest and fastest way to their destination that Marco could find and he wanted to spend as much of the day as he could with his best friend enjoying some of the best Tokyo had to offer.

"I'm sorry, Star," Marco lamented as he tried hard to adjust himself, but he just could not find a comfortable position to stand in this crowded train. He was mushed between a dense crowd and Star, her back flat against him. "Wish I would've found a better way to travel that didn't involve potentially triggering claustrophobia."

Star brought an assuring hand to one of this cheeks while the other was being squished by hers. "Aww, it's okay, Marco. I'm just happy enough to go to a new place on Earth. And with you! What's not to like about this?"

Star marveled at the sight of Tokyo as her face, hands and breath hugged the window. Big, blue eyes darted all over Tokyo, attempting to capture as many sights as she could before they turned into fleeting memories. Despite how squished she was, the princess' excitement could not be contained by what little space she had between the door and Marco. She hopped in place, all the candy and soda from earlier adding to her fervor. Her skirt, which went just short of her knees, lightly rose and fell with each little leap. The straps on her dress struggled to keep up, threatening to slump over and expose her shoulders.

"Sooo, where're we going again?"

"Shibuya," Marco proceeded to elaborate. "One of the major commercial and business centers of Japan. Plenty of shopping spree hotspots like the 109. There's some neat and huge parks to explore. A lot of places for young people like us to meet up and hang out."

"What's the nightlife like?" Star asked, her face never leaving the window. "Because you know I won't be stoppin' till the sun rises."

"Eh, pretty lively from what I've seen and read. Pretty much everything will stay open. There's even nightclubs out there because I know how you like to go out dancing. Theaters we could enter to check catch some shows. Love hotels to stay in at the end of the night..."

Marco absentmindedly stated that last sentence as he combed over his memory of what he learned of the place in question. A look of shock was then plastered on his face when the gravity of his words dawned on him. He noticed Star stopped bouncing the moment he stopped talking.

A smile stretched from heart to heart.

"Love hotel, huh?" Star asked curiously, her knowing expression betraying her innocent tone. She closed the distance between herself and Marco once again, her cheek brushing against his while her hair tickled his neck. The scent of her fruity perfume and her musk mingled in his nostrils. Her voice lowered as her eyes fluttered. "Sooo, what makes it different from any ole' hotel? Hmm?"

"Uh... Umm." Marco's brain scrambled to seek a proper response. Star's sudden closeness left him a shivering, stuttering mess. "It's. It's just... a place for couples to stay the night. No-nothing out of the ordinary. Heh heh... heh."

Got him right where she wanted him.

"Oh really?" Star kept Marco's head trapped between her temple and her hand. Her fingers gently explored every wrinkle in his face, each touch, tap, and rub making his resolve crumble. She can feel every little quiver at the palm of her hand. "So what? Will it be you and me alone in one room? Sharing a big bed shaped like a heart? Gettin' a little weird and a little wild under the covers? Is that what you want?"

"Nonono, I swear!" Marco frantically waved his hands in an attempt to diffuse any confusion. He spoke hurriedly. "It was just part of the article I was reading earlier and I was just sorta citing it without really thinkin' about it."

"You sure about that?" Star started to move her body, her back swaying side to side against her partner's chest as her rear end made circles on Marco's crotch. The young man didn't notice at first. He was too caught up in trying to defend himself against his friend's accusations. "Because it sounds to me like you were looking to get some action tonight. You wanted to show me how you're only a safe kid in the streets and a bad boy in the sheets? A knight who wants to bury his sword in his princess's sheathe? Hmm?"

"Star, I- c'mon, this isn't... you know I wasn't planning on doing... any of that." Marco gulped. He tried to collect himself. "I just wanted a nice holiday in Japan with my best friend. A little break from all that stressful royal stuff."

"Is that so? Because it feels like the D-iaz has other plans."

Star's ass rubbed a little higher up Marco's groin, tracing the tent that he was pitching down below. A grunt gurgled out the back of his throat as Star's eager actions were getting the best of him. Her free hand jumped to his crotch, her fingers lightly squeezing the sheltered package, evoking a few squeaks from the boy.

"Sheesh, I can feel you throbbing through your jeans." Star bit her lip in anticipation, reveling in the debauchery and the strong reactions from her boy. "You want it bad, don't you?"

He remained silent this time, feeling as though he'd dig his grave even deeper with every word he would say. His tightly shut lips wavered as he held back more squeaks of arousal. Star tilted her back to meet Marco's wary gaze. Her half-lidded eyes burned with lust and seared into his.

"It's okay, I do too. Here."

Star's hand laid over Marco's, slipping both of theirs beneath her dress. He was shocked to find that, instead of her usual leggings, he was rubbing along nothing but bare skin. Her pale, silky legs were warm and inviting, he felt tingles on the tips of his fingers. It grew hotter the further up he went, the temperature hitting its peak once he reached the top. Electricity coursed through his nerves and his heart stopped for a split-second as two of his fingers entered her. A silent gasp leaked out of her lips as she coiled tightly around his digits, beckoning him to go deeper.

As much as he wanted to defend the contrary, Star wasn't lying when she accused Marco of wanting to have relations with her in a love hotel. If there was any place he'd want to have their first time, it'd be in the finest suite in the land from where all his favorite Japanese animes derived. Somewhere in the back of his mind, his id was jumping with joy at what currently transpired between them. If Star felt this tight with just a few fingers, Marco couldn't imagine how it would feel when the two finally take that leap. But as eager as he was, he didn't want to do it right then and there. Too many eyes surrounded them and furthermore, they were committing public indecency.

"Star!" Marco whispered through grit teeth, the panic rising in his voice. He took furtive, frantic glances throughout his surroundings, checking for any prying eyes that might fall their way. So far, no one around seemed to be paying them any mind. "We can't do this here! Come on!"

"Oh, I will. On -uhn- your fingers if you keep this up Mr, hah... Magic Hands. Hee hee." Star's voice oozed with pleasure as she repeatedly drove her lover's fingers into her, eliciting tiny moans from one pair of lips and wet squishing noises from the other.

She threw her head back, resting it on Marco's shoulder as she peppered his neck with puckered pecks. Her tongue darted at his skin, lapping up some of the sweat that had begun to form. All the while rocking against his hard-on.

"Ah! Uhn! St-Star!"

Star hummed, small giggles leaving her lips as her beau's cries of arousal were like music to her ears and his damp flesh like sugar to her taste buds.

"Oh hang on." Star dropped everything to look at Marco apologetically. "I'm being unfair to you aren't I? Here I am, taking more from you than I'm giving. I'm sorry. Here, let me make it up to you."

Star's released her steady grip on Marco's hand, letting him do as he pleased. Before he knew it, his pants zipped open and his underwear lowered to let his solidified member free. Star's tongue dragged across her lips as she felt his penis pulsing beneath her steady grip. She bobbed her hand back and forth on it, forcing more whimpers out of her bestie.

She lifted the back of her skirt, guiding Marco's cock towards her petite, pink panties. Soft as silk and frilly around the edges, as though she took great care in her lewd presentation to him.

She rubbed her ass against his length a few more times, keeping it sandwiched between her palm and her underwear. Marco took a sharp intake of air as the feeling of his cock sliding between her slick hand and velvet cloth proved a bit more than he could take.

As if he thought that was bad enough, Star took things even further when she parted her panties, momentarily exposing her ass. She guided him deeper, nestling his length between a pair of soft, squishy cheeks before trapping it between flesh and fabric.

"Ohh... Oh, Star..." Marco's fingers instinctively picked up the pace on their own as he began thrusting his pelvis forward. His cock repeatedly gliding up Star's sweat-coated cheeks poking through her panties. He can feel the head of his dick periodically graze her puckered anus, ratcheting Star's squeals up a few octaves. She ground back, swaying her hips in every direction. As she matched his pace, the underside of his cock became slick with her sweat, lubricating his motions. The attention they were catching from a few bystanders were lost on the both of them.

Marco noticed that he could see down Star's dress and that she was definitely lacking a bra. Her erect nipples flared before his eyes. The hand that wrapped around her waist the whole time climbed up her arm towards her collarbone. In one swift motion, he let the straps of her dress slip off her shoulders, exposing not only her budding breasts, but also her wings to the light of day.

The boy grasped her chest, pinching and kneading each of her tits with one hand while fingering her with the other. His face dipped down, planting quick kisses and nibbles along her shoulder until he reached her neck, focusing on one spot only. Star tightly gripped a handful of his hair as her senses were reduced to shambles by her lover's intimate gestures.

The hand that was once inside Star released itself from her tight, moist clutches with a resounding pop. It scaled her body, landing right upon her nipple as Marco slathered sticky juices all over her chest. His other hand quickly took its place, dipping beneath Star's undies as it began toying with her stiff clit. Her body shook like a leaf in the wind, pleasure radiating throughout every fiber of her being with every vigorous flick and press.

"Hng! Hah... hah..." Star threw her head back, her bare, lithe chest rising to the sky above. She noticed some passersby from outside the train pointing and staring at her bare chest, but she couldn't care less. "Ma-haa-arcoo!"

Both of them could feel it approaching. The inevitable climax of their little tryst. They both pushed against each other as fast and hard as they could to get it over with. Marco's hands worked to their utmost to get Star where she needed to be as her clenching cheeks did the same to him.

A pleasant female voice sounded over the trains speaker system. She spoke in japanese, the only words that either of them recognized as "Shibuya". Then an english translation followed.

"In a few minutes we will be arriving at Shibuya Station."

Close. They were getting close. Their breaths kept hitching, their names falling out of their lips as all they could hear were their own. The lost themselves in each other's wild, widened gazes before their lips collided. Muffled screams passed between their mouths as their tongues became tangled.

They both came. A torrent gushed out of Star as it drenched Marco's hand. Marco ejaculated into the rim of Star's anus, most of his cum running down her ass crack and coating her panties. Both of them were on the verge of falling over before being caught by the window before them.

They stood there, listlessly and breathlessly as they tried to get a handle on their senses. With haste, they sorted themselves out, Marco slipping his now limp, coated phallus back into his pants and Star pulling her dress up over her exposed chest.

"Shibuya Station."

The train slowed to a screeching halt. Once it stopped entirely, passengers poured out of the trains in droves the moment the doors slid open. Star and Marco ran out of there as fast as possible, trying their best to evade the gaze of anybody that might've bore witness to their little romp on the train.

"Whoa hooo man, that was awesome!" Star beamed, her smile as wide as can be. "We should do that again sometime!"

"Yeah, let's not." Marco curtly responded. "Let's just hope everyone around forget that ever happened."

"Just like one of your japanese hentais, right Marco?"

"Yeah..." The boy answered without thinking once again before catching what he just said. Star simply flashed an even wider grin at him. "Wait... no!"

"Hahaha! You're such a perv, Marco. Just like me!"

"Ughhh!"

With that, the two delved deeper into Shibuya. Ready to take on the rest of the day as well as every sight and site the major district had to offer. Star paved a path of droplets with each quickened step as she left behind a trail that was proof of their indecent conduct in public transport.


End file.
